Mariko
by CyberDreamer
Summary: Rikimaru remembers the woman he almost gave up his training for.


**Mariko  
  
**

Whoa. In no way did I intend for this to get as long as it did. But hey. I liked the idea. Poor Riki. *goes to cuddle the platinum boi*  
  
Rikimaru crouched low in the bushes. He had followed an enemy soldier to a small hut. Only one light came from inside the paper walls, and two figures were conversing there. One was the soldier. The other was a woman. A woman with a low, musical laugh, Rikimaru noted, and tensed. He didn't think killing the man in front of his wife was morally right, even for a ninja.  
No, stay, the woman's voice came out clearly, I'll get the water. Rikimaru prepared to run for the house. If he could get to the husband before she returned, it would be easy to get out unnoticed... The door slid open. He drew his sword, the silver blade of Ezayui flashing in the moonlight.  
He waited until the woman was in full view, the light inside the hut spilling onto the ground before her. What he saw shocked him. The woman's long black hair was twisted loosely atop her head, and she wore a red kimono. Her full figure cast an ethereal shadow onto the dusty road, and she headed for the well, a peaceful smile on her face and a wooden bucket in her hands.  
She bent over the well, lowering the bucket on a rope. Unaware of his movement, Rikimaru slowly rose, his platinum-blonde hair glinting almost as brightly as Ezayui. So absorbed was the woman in her task that she did not see the ninja until he was right in front of her, on the opposite side of the well.  
he said quietly. She looked up at his voice, blinked, then shrieked and dropped the rope. His quick hand grasped it as he sheathed Ezayui.  
Wh-who are you? She trembled, snatching the rope from him and pulling the sopping wet bucket clumsily into her arms.  
Rikimaru stood still for a moment, then slowly reaching behind his head, letting the mask over his nose and mouth fall to his hands.  
Mariko clasped a hand to her mouth. she ventured, stunned. When he nodded, she dropped the bucket and scrambled to his side, her lips parted as she breathed heavily, awestruck. He allowed her to run her fingers over his cheeks, and to trace the scar on his right eye, but he snatched her wrists when she moved to strok his hair.  
That part is over, Mariko, he stated firmly.  
She shook her head slowly.  
he snapped, and gently pushed her hands away from him. You are married and I am a ninja. As it should be.  
I...I didn't mean to-  
Go back to your husband, Mariko. Our paths have crossed for the last time. If one day you wake to find your soldier lover dead, understand that I am not-  
she said softly.  
Is he the one you-  
she begged. I was young, we were so young.  
I was young, but I loved you. I do not make that mistake now. He replaced his mask. Goodbye, Mariko.  
But he had disappeared into the night.  
  
Rikimaru stopped under a tree, barely winded by the fast pace of travel. He had hoped never to see Mariko again, but he was proud of the way he'd handled her. Or he would have been, but he knew that had he looked into her black eyes much longer, he would have listened to her.  
He looked up at the stars. It had been quite some years since he'd left. He was very young then, perhaps 15 or 16, but very mature for his age. He was down in the village, getting herbal tea for Master Shiunsai...  
  
The young ninja-in-training browsed through the small bags of tea, dutifully selecting one. As he made his way to the table to pay, a pleasant voice stopped him.  
I shouldn't buy that tea, if I were you. A slender hand plucked the paper bag from his and replaced it with another. This is better for a ninja. I'm right, aren't I?  
Rikimaru face-faulted.  
Oh, don't worry, the girl laughed, It's just that I've seen you there sometimes- getting water from the hot spring. Or in it...  
Rikimaru hastily purchased the tea. I don't-  
I never see much else, honest I don't. Just your hair. It's-well, it's fairly unmistakable. So... you're either Tatsumaru-sama, or Rikimaru-sama. Which is it?  
He looked her over. You're not...by any chance...the black sheep of your family, are you?  
Gracious Buddha, no. That's cousin Keiko. She's a mama-san, you know, runs a sleazy bit of the Willow World. The ladies she finds, really, I don't see how they manage to-  
That's quite enough! Rikimaru's eyes shifted from left to right, then he sighed. All right, little sawagusu1, who are you?  
Shunobi Mariko-san. I'm samurai, the girl stated proudly.  
_Samurai my ninja ass._ Azuma Rikimaru.  
Pleased to meet you. Gomen2, , if I came off a bit strong. I wonder, before you deliver that tea, if you would join me for some of my own?  
I-I couldn't...  
But it would be such an honor!  
Rikimaru rolled his eyes, but could not resist smiling at Mariko's eagerness and beauty. Just one cup.  
Oh, arigato gozaimashite3, Rikimaru-sama!  
_That had better mean yes.  
_*~*~*_  
_Over the next few weeks, Rikimaru saw Mariko as often as he could, and he was beginning to make up his mind. One evening, he paused outside Tatsumaru's door. he called.  
  
Tatsu, what would you think if I...if I left the Azuma?  
Silence. Then, I think it would be a big mistake. You have so much potential here, Rikimaru.  
But there's this girl, Tatsu, this really amazing girl. She's bubbly, and beautiful, and-  
And probably leading you on for the thrill of it. Tatsumaru poked his head out, dark brown hair loose around his shoulders. Come on, little brother. Don't give up something you've worked your whole life for.  
But Tatsu, I... I love Mariko!  
Tatsumaru raised an eyebrow and smiled. Oh, you think you're in love! How sweet, Rikimaru, how sweet! My little Azuma brother has a CRUSH!  
WHO'S got a crush? Ayame yelled from down the hall.  
It's Rikimaru! He's got a CRUSH! On that MARIKO-SAN!  
Hey, isn't she the one who-  
Oh, STOP, you two, Rikimaru grumbled. I don't make fun of you guys when you get crushes...  
That's cause we don't get crushes, stupid, Ayame called out again. We're s'phisticated!  
Quiet, Miss Thirteen-And-An-Expert-On-Love, Tatsumaru said, then turned to Rikimaru. So, Riki, tell big brother Tatsu what happens when you see her.  
Well... I guess I feel kind of funny in my chest, and I never want to stop smiling at her, and I can't stop thinking about her...  
So. Are you in love? Tatsumaru laughed. Rikimaru, see if this helps. Those same things happen to me double time when I see Ayame, however much I hide it - and that's because she's too young still to know what I think of her. Now you tell me. Are you in love?  
Of course.  
That's right. It sure sounds like you are, at any rate. He sighed. If you feel that you would rather give up training for this girl, I will not stop you. Actually, I can't. Tell Master Shiunsai soon, though, Rikimaru.  
I will, Tatsu- but first I have to find Mariko!  
Go on then, lovesick idiot.  
Oh, watch it, you pedophile. Rikimaru grinned, then fled the dojo, Tatsumaru's roar of laughter echoing behind him.  
*~*~*  
Rikimaru headed for the square. There was a small festival in the village, and Mariko would no doubt be dancing near her father's tea shop. He may have looked out of place in his ninja clothing, his practice sword still on his back, but he didn't take notice of the odd stares he received.  
As he neared her shop, he began calling her name. he yelled, and again- He caught sight of her, and heard her bright laugh. Rikimaru grinned and changed direction to run to her - but he abruptly stopped. An unfamiliar boy was holding her hand, whispering into her ear. She was laughing, and she leaned over and-  
Rikimaru yelled, a shout of pain and hurt, and in a flash of speed, he had the boy on the ground, sword at his throat. Mariko screamed, the crowd surged away. Don't you touch her, he growled. The boy just stared at him.  
Mariko's voice cut through his raging fury. Stop! Stop! Rikimaru, let him up! Please, Rikimaru.  
Slowly, the blade left the boy's neck, and he leaped up. he stammered, keep that madman away from me.  
Hush, Sukiyo. Mariko's face was white.  
Then will you come-  
  
Sukiyo glared at Rikimaru, then ran into the crowd. Rikimaru let him go, keeping his eyes fixed on Mariko. Who was that? he said dangerously.  
N-no one. Mariko shuddered as he stepped toward her, sword still out.  
You know him.  
  
Enough to let him touch you. Enough to touch him.  
She was silent. Rikimaru snorted contemptuously. You were involved with him, weren't you?  
  
You harlot. Rikimaru's sword shook in his hand. You lying, deceiving, spiteful, hateful girl.  
Riki, stop, please stop-  
You WHORE! he screamed. I loved you! I came to you today, ready to give up my training to be with you! And you're repaid me with the actions of a SLUT!  
The crowd hurriedly scampered away, children's ears covered tightly. Mariko wiped tears from her cheeks, trembling in fear. I'm sorry, I just-  
You're sorry. Sorry for what, Mariko? That you cheated on someone who geniunely loved you? Or that you were caught? He turned away coldly. My master has always instructed me that it is the mark of a coward to strike a woman. Therefore, you shall live. But Mariko- mark these words. I never wish to see you again. Never. Mariko dropped to her knees and hid her face in her hands.  
And Rikimaru ran.  
*~*~*  
Rikimaru lifted his hand at the soft knock. he said thickly.  
Ayame peered around the corner, eyes full of pity. Are you all right, big brother?  
he answered, and rubbed at his eyes.  
'm sorry, she said softly. You missed lunch and I was worried.  
It isn't your fault, sister. Forgive me for missing a meal.  
I already have.  
...You can go on and leave me now, Ayame.  
Yes... that's best, maybe- she looked away, then nodded. Rikimaru, um... would you rather talk to Tatsu?  
I suppose so.  
Moments later, Ayame had gone and Tatsumaru was seated beside him. So, my little sibling... what's happened? You've aged five years since this morning.  
he choked, is a whore.  
Tatsumaru sat quietly, then hugged Rikimaru lightly. Sumimasen5, Riki.  
They rested in silence for a while, then-   
  
With you as my witness, I do swear love away from me.  
  
Rikimaru blinked, returning to the present. He shook his head and sighed. _Live peacefully with your Sukiyo, samurai woman. I will not see you again._ He tore away from the tree, his speed unmatched by even the hummingbirds as he ran.  
And the wind swept his tears away.  
  
Reference To Japanese Words:  
1. Sawagusu - Annoyance  
2. Gomen - Sorry  
3. Arigato gozaimashite - Thank you (fem.) _Note: Spelling differs on gozaimashite.  
_4. Hai - Yes  
5. Sumimasen - I'm sorry.  
6. Domo - Thank you (mas.)


End file.
